prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Incoming Community-Wide Improvements
Dear community, There are many topics I’d like to introduce or update with all of you, and feel free to drop a comment on anything mentioned or not mentioned you’d like to discuss. 'I Cannot Decide!' I’m trying to get another starter (I already have a level 40 Vamplifier and a level 1 Sproot). I don’t like the others as much, but I’m trying to get a third. Which one should I get next? ??? Charfoal Snowfluff Mermina 'Full Maps' I am trying to finish Project Navigation as fast as possible - I need full maps for Bonfire Spire and names of areas. I have quite a few names of each mini-area from the help of others, but I would like more assistance. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! PLEASE HELP ME, I BUMPED THIS FAR TOO MUCH!!! 'New Permission' In continuation of Project Spellbound, I will allow you all to help create and maintain the nine Epic Attack pages. Make sure to follow the style guide and add appropriate categories, images, and links from the start. This is to help the articles get a good beginning and barely any chance to be ruined again. 'Naviboxes' Our community is going to host more templates called naviboxes (navigation boxes) which are helpful to new users navigation parts of the wiki. Bulbapedia, the official Pokemon Wiki, has many of those, so we can grow closer to the big wikis. 'Incoming Hidebox-Style Local Staff Profiles on Staff Page' Wow, sorry for the long header there XD There are going to be temporary changes (testing) done to special hideboxes on our Our Staff page. Don’t worry, I will only do this to myself until other staff members request me to make theirs. If they want a border thickness, background color, etc. difference from mine, I will help them with that. 'New Main-Page Change' This morning I had altered the colors of each main-page template to the new color theme of our community. The old colors were more fitting to the old theme (hospital blue and seafoam gray). We are now adorned with the prideful mint and monster green! 'Project Status Updates' I apologize for not giving any of you enough information based on the projects that are being continued and discontinued on the community. * Project Buddy Blast - continuing * Project NPC - continuing * Project Household - continuing * Project Spellbound - dormant * Project End Inequality - ended as of this post * Project Navigation - active * Project Swarmers - only being planned now * Project Bridges - only being planned now Check the Project Census and Plans for more info. 'Equality of Punishment' We have had a lot of people struggling to make idealized blocks, warnings, and sentences. All local Prodigy Math Game Wiki staff members may now discuss the sentencing lengths for users that are deemed eligible to be blocked. Instead of having to make a giant multi-question poll that may take several tries, I will just make this a new, simplified idea. I hope this is enjoyable. In addition, this shall end the worries of Project End Inequality, in which plenty of staff members had worked hard to decide upon. Thank you for your help, friends! 'Onward' Thank you for checking these new items of consideration about, ~Four Category:Blog posts